When foodstuffs or foodstuff components are combined, the raw materials are destroyed and protein, carbohydrate, fat and spices recombine to form different products. Proteins and carbohydrates are used for their traditional functions. The most common carbohydrate for human consumption is starch, which is used as a thickener and as a binder in several foodstuffs. It lacks certain functional properties, such as foam and emulsion-stabilizing properties, and is limited in its utility.
Physical and chemical modification of starch has been effected to modify its properties.
Starch combines with gluten to provide a product having the properties of bread. Starch is used to improve the properties of skim milk. According to Swedish patent specification No. 129,026, starch increases milk-protein foam stability. The amount and ratio of starch used for these purposes and the fact that the same effects are obtained with such substances as pulverized fruit seeds, pips and stones, kefir, kefir casein and lecithin indicate that the normal binding properties of the starch are being utilized to obtain the desired effect. In order to utilize the properties of milk protein, this must also be swollen by increasing the pH value.
According to Norwegian patent specification No. 67,483, starch is used in the production of a dry-milk protein product. From the process conditions and weight ratios of ingredients it is appreciated that normal swelling properties of the starch are responsible for improving the properties of the milk protein. A gelatinized starch product is referred to. Souring of the milk seems to be a prerequisite for preparing the actual milk protein product.